Circus Camp/The Echoing Clown Laugh
The Echoing Clown Laugh is a fanfiction created by Holly.It is based on the story of the Circus Camp Wii U series.The story is written in first person from chapter 1.Some events in this story might be different to the game. Characters *Callisto *Kaitlyn Brown *Poppy *Jasmine *Sian *Abigail *Aaron *Anya *Lacey *Max *Faye *Pauline *Leanne *Birthday Girl *Barnaby *Cecilia *Conner *Doctor Rissi *Dectective Thimes *Johnathon White The Beginning *Sometime after the blaze had happened at Cranberry Circus,Kaitlyn Brown was being questioned about the fire in the police station.Doctor Rissi was calmly asking Kaitlyn questions and being very kind to her.Johnathon White (a close friend to Callisto) was sitting impatiently with Dectective Thimes waiting for Kaitlyn to answer Rissi's questions.Sadly,Kaitlyn showed lack of interest to getting them any closer to more helpful information about the blaze.Finally,Kaitlyn spoke to Rissi... "Kaitlyn,look at the camera!" Doctor Rissi hissed at Kaitlyn.Kaitlyn just stared blankly at the old dusty floor of the police station."Just tell me where Callisto is!" screamed a schoolboy,shaking Kaitlyn frantically. "Let her go! If you are going to kick off Johnathon,I will happily show you the door out of this room!" snapped Detective Thimes.Rissi moved her hand towards Thimes to calm him."Calm down Thimes! Johnathon is just in shock..." she mumbles. Tears poured down Johnathon's cheeks.Rissi put her arm around his neck."It's all right" she whispers.Johnathon rested his head on Rissi's right shoulder while Thimes glared at him with disgust.A look of guilt spreaded over Kaitlyn's face,a single tear rolled down her blushed cheeks as she wiped it away. Rissi glanced up at Kaitlyn. "Just tell us what you saw Kaitlyn..." mumbled Rissi.Kaitlyn cleared her throat and whispered to Rissi, "I saw dead bodies..." cried Kaitlyn."Well,yes,we know you started the fire.Stop acting like you didn't!" Johnathon shouted at Kaitlyn,as she ducked under her hood,trembling with fear from Johnathon's anger."Johnathon be reasonable!!!" yelled Rissi. "No,I shall not be reasonable to that bitch!!!" Johnathon screamed,standing up,picking up his chair and throwing it at Rissi.Thimes immediately stood up and blocked the chair from hitting Rissi.Johnathon scowled at Thimes and sat on the floor rocking back and fourth. Rissi panted as she looked from Johnathon to Thimes and then back to Kaitlyn.Rissi rubbed the bridge of her nose,then looked at Kaitlyn with annoyance."Whose dead bodies were they? Did you see Callisto's dead body there?" Rissi asked Kaitlyn,the anger in Rissi's voice was getting really obvious. "I saw loads of different people's dead bodies.They were trapped in the oven,inside of the kitchen at the Cranberry Circus..." Kaitlyn says beginning to cry again.Rissi glanced over at Thimes."So that's where we shall go Thimes.We need to save those people before they die!!!" Rissi says with fear,while sprinting out of the room.Thimes and Johnathon followed behind her while Kaitlyn sat in the room sobbing. The voices began filling Kaitlyn's head again and what they were saying was alarming and threatening. Chapter 1 *Many weeks before the fire had happened at Cranberry Circus,a small cottage in Cranberry City was resting on a peaceful street.The birds tweeted,as the flew from the tall trees,singing their usual happy songs. It was a sunny day,the beautiful but also irritating sunshine shone on my face.I sighed as I smelt the fresh cut grass and listened to the relaxing sound of the lawn mower.It was late April and we had finally got some decent weather down here in Cranberry City.It would normally be pissing down. My twin Brother,Conner was sitting next to me with his legs crossed probably thinking the same thing as me.Us twins,we think alike.Yes,we do have our um...disagreements let me just say but we always end up with a simple giggle. Mum was cooking the dinner with the kitchen door wide open.The mouth-watering smells of cooked meat filled the insides of my nostrils.The grass felt smooth as I ran my hands across it with a giant sigh of relaxation.A smile spread across Conner's face.Finally,Conner broke the relaxing silence I was very much enjoying,"I love sitting out here with you,Calli!" he grins at me.I smile back to him,lifting my red sun burnt arm up against his plump shoulder."Well,you know I am always here for you,right?" I smile. Conner's smile slowly fades a little bit,but I could tell it was still half there.He nods. I sometimes wonder if Dad was still alive,if things would be different.Whenever I even mention a tiny word about him,Mum always glowers at me and says the frosty words: 'Not around Conner! You know how he gets! You need to learn to put our crappy past behind us! Conner is doing well,so why aren't you?! Dad would WANT us to move on!!! Can you not just accept that he is gone?! '''Then her next move is bursting into tears and running off into the kitchen,meaning that is my cue to apologize for mentioning Dad in front of Conner and then dashing upwards to my bed room. Yes,you may think the life of Callisto Elizabeth Gurral (me) is simply just perfect by the fact that I am now sitting outside in a peaceful scenery with my scarred twin brother but no,if you thought that about my life,you were wrong.The Gurral Cottage is basically a house of awkwardness.Even though it was 1 year a go,we still think about Dad a lot,especially Conner.Mum tries to act all tough but seriously...her sadness shows easily.I am the only person around here who is trying to actually make an effort to put it behind me and I am the damn one who gets yelled at for even mentioning his name once?! No fair! The worse thing about it is that I have absolutely nothing to distract myself from it all.School is pure rubbish.People AT school treat me like pure rubbish,ehhh...you see where I am coming from,right?! Basically,the gang of bitches boast about how they have the brand new IPhone,while I only have a small flip up purple thing which is old enough for you to have to put fire wood into it.I'm pretty different from most of the girls I have to admit that. Basically,the bitches live in mansions while I live in a cramped cottage with two scarred family members driving me totally insane.Dad would know what to do in this situation,he always would put things in the right place again- Ugh! See?! There I go again! Relying on Dad again. He is not here any more Callisto,get that into your thick skull! "He's not here any more..." I say out loud,totally forgetting that Conner was sitting next to me and could burst into tears any minute now.Conner just looks confused at me."I-I-I-" I tremble,tears pricking inside of my eyeballs. Suddenly,Mum's voice interrupts all of my thoughts of Dad and school and upsetting Conner."Dinner is ready!" she grins.I can simply tell that grin she is making is totally fake! Conner slowly follows acting rather sheepish. "Oh,that's just great Callisto! You said to yourself that you would-" says a snappy voice inside of my brain."Oh,shut up!" I scream,having a flinch attack.I dare not glance backwards at Conner who probably hates me right now but the one person I do not want to meet a glance with is - Uh oh! Mum looks angry at me! "Callisto Elizabeth Gurral come here at once!" she screams.Her face was red from anger.I trembled.Conner glided behind me saying nothing.As Mum urged me into the kitchen,those two voices echoed around my head again! The more positive one said to me: Do not worry Callisto,it will be fine! While the negative one said to me: LOL! You're in trouble! Great.Just great.Conner has started crying.I am so in trouble right now... Chapter 2 Right,okay so Mum has had a little talk with me and it didn't go down very well.I couldn't explain to her about the voices whirling around inside of my head because Mum would just think I am crazy.She doesn't believe in all this superstition stuff but I certainly know for sure that I do. Anyway,I have gotten sent up to my bed room for like the 5th time this week.Not because I did anything too bad just because of mentioning Dad blah blah blah. Okay,yes I agree with Mum that Conner is doing all right with getting over it and I am doing an absolute crappy job at it.I aint denying that I am a really bad influence towards Conner because of...some of the things I do but sometimes I just cannot help it. I stared at my Michael Jackson posters,sighed and slipped a papaya black leather jacket on before dashing down the stairs.When I opened the door,I noticed Mum was scraping the cooked meat into the bin.I could tell she was still pissed at me. I was eager to make this right.I cleared my throat,she didn't turn to face me but she just mumbled "We are having takeaway instead..."I sighed and went to open my mouth to say something to her but I immediately stopped when she slammed the bare dishes into the sink with an angry sigh.I knew I should leave her alone."Well,okay then.I am going out for one hour or so..." I quietly say to her.Mum basically just ignores me and walks over to Conner and says "What type of takeaway would you like me to order for you Conner?". I slip out of the kitchen door and what was once a beautiful day had turned into a blustery,cold and wet windy nightmare.You may say it's weird me going out in weather like this but I would do anything to get away from being ignored all afternoon. I must of walked for a while since it was ever so slightly beginning to reach sunset.I was about to turn back,I had to face my Mum's ignorance sooner or later,when something colourful stood out in the corner of my eye. I turned to face it fully,it was Cranberry Circus.Loads of the kids in the city love it there,they have birthday parties there,arcades and shows.It was kind of like a Chuck E.Cheese,funfair and clown show all mixed in one.I remember my Dad taking me as a kid,the clowns didn't exactly bother me that much while the other kids found them pretty disturbing. Cutting through my mind chatting,I smelt the delicious smell of Claire's famous pizza which was sold at Cranberry Circus. I patted my jacket's pockets,searching for some spare change.I could REALLY do with a nice bite of that delicious pepperoni pizza.My mouth literately turned into a waterfall of hunger as the smell of the pizza danced around inside of my nostrils.I was getting very impatient while finding spare money.I didn't want the pizza,I needed the pizza. I came to a sudden joyful stop when I had found some of the old money I didn't bother giving into the Home Economics department in my school,inside of my right breast pocket.I grabbed the coins and counted up how much money was there inside of my palm.Sigh.Looks like I can only afford one of the small pizzas.Oh well,it was better than nothing. Mum wouldn't mind,she was pissed at me anyway,remember? I made my way towards the circus hoping that there wouldn't be a giant line on the food court.I came to a stop when I peered inside to a giant slash of disappointment.The circus was in complete darkness.Well that is a bag of crap isn't it?! The mouth-watering pizza smell had gone.And all of a sudden,the circus seemed quite eerie and somewhat a threat to me.I backed up,but then stopped when two low gruff voices echoed through the lifeless circus. "Hold her down!!!" yelled one."But-" started the other one. "You payed for this Claire!" the first one screeched.I shuddered.It was Claire,the circus' main chef who created the famous pizza.She had a girl of about 19 years old chained up in the middle of the food court crying for help.Oh my gosh.I couldn't see the other one because she was lurking within the shadows,gashing the girl with a knife. I winced as this poor girl was crying for help.Then I realized,why the frig was I just standing here?! I had to help this girl! But the thing is,these people didn't look very friendly at all and I knew if I tried to stop them from murdering this girl,I would end up getting murdered as well.Should I call the police?! Seems like the mature enough option.I quietly dialed the numbers.That is when,the girl's eyes met mine.In a desperate and terrified voice she cooed to me "Help..." Claire and the other one followed her gaze.I know I should just hide behind the circus' curtain but me being the idiot I am,lamely stared at the murderers. "Who.Are.You?!" the one inside of the shadows hissed evilly.They are charging towards me.Shit. Chapter 3 My feet burst into a run,slightly like the one I use when I hear Primark has a shoe sale on but this time the run had turned more frantic.I couldn't look back at the murderers,they looked disgusting.Blood is pouring down Claire's pale face.I couldn't make out the other one,she was wearing a creepy clown mask,something like out of that Stephen King's IT. Then I all of a sudden remembered that there was a girl bleeding to death in that damn circus.I surprised the murderers by skidding around the corner of the circus tent and sprinting around the back of it to find another entrance to get in there.I knew the murderers weren't that stupid though,they were already gaining on me. Weirdly enough there was a rectangular shape imprinted on the back of the circus tent with golden letters with stars circling it saying "Employees Only!".I didn't give a damn if I was breaking the rules of this monstrous circus,I just bloody needed to get away from those crazed murderers. I literately had to rip the circus tent in half to run through it.Finally,I had made it to the back of the food court.The girl was still bleeding buckets of blood.I didn't even know if I had a chance to save her or if she would die from cardiac arrest or something like that. The circus was exactly how I remembered it.It was one of the largest circus's for miles.I had to look over at the double doors which led outside to a small outdoor play area and a flat bouncy castle.Then something horrible shot down my spine,it was a memory.A haunting memory.One which kept the city shocked for months after it had happened.I remember I was at a birthday party on that bouncy castle (I am actually surprised that they had kept that bouncy castle after what had happened).A girl in my primary school named Lara Bates went on that bouncy castle and never ever came off again.That's right.You heard me correctly.She DISAPPEARED OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH. There is no damn explanation for it which makes it even scarier.One minute she was bouncing happily on there and the next it was like she never even existed.Ugh!!! All of those terrible memories are crawling back to me.All of the other kids at the birthday party were screaming with horror while I just sensed that something wasn't right at all.People don't just disappear into thin air. I shook myself.I can still hear those nasty sirens wailing,while Lara's Mum was giving the policeman specific details about Lara's appearance while sobbing inside of her husband's arms.How the frig could I have forgotten about that terrifying day?! Well,thinking about it,I am glad I did forget about it.It was awful. I remember my Dad taking me away from there and I don't think we went back there ever since.Sigh.I guess everything which has happened with Dad made me forget about it. A small tear drifted down my cheek.When I heard Claire snarling from outside the circus tent.Oh.My.Gosh.They had found me. ''Chapter 4 coming soon... Category:Holly's stuff Category:Fan Fiction Category:Circus Camp Category:Mature Content